Lathan: Great Compainion
by Davey09
Summary: The third part of the Lathan series. Now married see what happens when Nathan and Lucas decide to take things a step further. Who is Troy? What more does Lucas want? What career has Nathan picked up? and Why is Lucas returning to Tree Hill?
1. Wow, I Can Get Sexual Too

**A/N: Story Title Take From _Landon Pigg_  
A/N2: Chapter Title Taken From _Say Anything_**

**A/N3: This chapter contains MAJOR mature action. Please do not expect A LOT of scenes like this in the future. Though be ready for a few more than usual. Also this one won't be as quickly updated as the previous to. So I hope you enjoy this third and _final? _part of the Lathan story._  
_**

**Chapter One:  
Wow, I Can Get Sexual Too**

_"Hey get your asses over here!" Haley yelled to Nathan and Lucas. They were lead into the back room of the reception hall._

_"Your not like going to kill us right." Lucas leaned into Nathan as he wrapped an arm around him._

_"Only if the flight goes down!" Aden smiled holding up plane tickets._

_"Flight?" Nathan squinted at the tickets._

_"PARIS?" Lucas yelled out snatching the paper out of Aden's hand._

_"Down boy!" Aden laughed._

_"You can thank all of us." Brooke looked timidly at Lucas. Lucas walked over to her._

_"I don't hate you. Just disappointed. But this-this is a hell of way to get back on top!" Lucas hugged Brooke._

_"When does the flight leave?" Nathan asked after they gave their rounds of hugs._

_"Tomorrow." Haley beamed._

_"Don't worry everyone knows already." Rachel responded to their reactions._

_"How long?" Lucas rejoined Nathan's side._

_"Two weeks." Peyton popped up behind them sticking her head in between theirs._

_"But the house. We're supposed to start moving soon." Nathan sighed._

_"Don't worry! We've got it under control. You two just go and have your fun." Aden patted Nathan on the back._

_"And make sure you tape plenty of hot man sex for me!" Peyton slapped the boys on the ass._

_"Down girl!" Brooke pulled Peyton away from them._

* * *

Lucas sat on the bed looking out the window. He laughed at the memory. He and Nathan has arrived about an half an hour ago. Lucas took his jacket off and flopped back on the bed. Nathan walked out of the bathroom in only a towel. 

"Can you believe we can look out our window and stare at the f-ing Eiffel Tower?" Nathan exclaimed walking to the window.

"I know its wild." Lucas sat up on his elbows.

"So you know what my top thing to do in Paris is?" Nathan turned around.

"Let me guess." Lucas threw a wicked grin and started unbuttoning his shirt.

"You know me to well." Nathan smiled and dropped his towel. He walked over to Lucas and helped him remove his shirt. They moved to his pants. Soon both boys were naked in bed.

"You know this is kind of weird." Lucas laughed.

"What?" Nathan looked up from kissing Lucas' stomach.

"Three years ago I thought you were my brother." Lucas laughed harder.

"Yeah well I'm not. Unless you like that idea." Nathan bounced his eyebrows and smirked.

"Well I still liked you even then." Lucas calmed down some.

"Yeah me too." Nathan slid up Lucas' body and kissed him. Lucas wrapped his arms around Nathan and gently rubbed his back. Nathan pushed his hips down and started grinding his groin into Lucas'. It soon became painful once both boys had become excited. Nathan broke the kiss but continued little pecks down Lucas' body. He got to his chest and licked his nipples. Lucas giggled and Nathan smirked up at him.

"Like that?" Nathan flicked his tongue again.

"Yeah." Lucas sighed.

"I'll make note." Nathan licked one last time and continued to kiss down.

"Wow - I don't think - you've ever - done this - before." Lucas spoke in between deep breaths. Nathan got to Lucas' blonde happy trail and played with the hairs a little with his fingers. Lucas squirmed at his touch. Nathan slid further down and Lucas closed his eyes.

"Want your wedding present now or later?" Nathan smiled up at Lucas.

"Depends on what it is." Lucas opened his eyes and looked directly into Nathan's.

"Well it includes this." Nathan then took Lucas into his mouth.

"Now! Now is good." Lucas' breathing picked back up. Nathan continued as Lucas moaned and squirmed underneath. When it seemed that Lucas was close to climax Nathan lifted his head.

"To early for that." Nathan slid to Lucas' side.

"That's a shame." Lucas leaned back and was kissed by Nathan. He moaned again then rolled Nathan over. " Its only fair."

"I'm not complaining!" Nathan smiled as Lucas slid his tongue down his chest and stomach. All to quickly he felt Lucas' mouth meet his own excitement. He then noted to himself to give Lucas some pointers. Nathan arched his back after a few moments. Lucas may be a quick starter but he knew how to slow down and make such a vulgar act (in many eyes) romantic. Nathan curled his toes and let out a soft moan when Lucas finally stopped. He was close but like he stated before, it was much to early for that.

"What next?" Lucas crawled up and kissed Nathan. They then began to kiss with more passion than they ever had. After a few moments Nathan broke the kissing and started into Lucas' eyes.

"Whatever you want _Husband_." Nathan beamed.

"Oh but its your wedding gift _Husband_." Lucas chuckled and kissed Nathan again. Nathan stood and went over to his duffle bag. He pulled out a box and brought it to the bed.

"Oh the box of airport horrors." Lucas laughed as Nathan opened it.

"Got to love Brooke and Rachel." Nathan laughed as he pulled small bottles of oils and foil wrappers.

"Do we really need these?" Lucas picked up the condoms.

"Well we are technically married now." Nathan leaned back.

"Technically?" Lucas slapped him a cross the stomach with the condoms.

"We _ARE _married. So no I guess we don't." Nathan grabbed them and flung then to the other side of the room. They bounced off a light and flew out the widow. "SHIT!"

"Oh my!" Lucas and Nathan jumped up and ran to the window. They were ten stories up so they didn't worry about anyone seeing. Even being that far up they heard some commotion on the street level as someone was hit by the flying rubbers.

"My bad!" Nathan yelled out the window and Lucas pulled him back in.

"I can't believe you!" Lucas slapped him on the ass and walked back to the bed.

"Gotta love me!" Nathan closed the window and returned to the bed himself.

"So as part of my wedding present - do I get to get with that fine ass of yours?" Lucas bounced his eyebrows and licked his lips.

"Um-" Nathan looked at him with a look of concern.

"I know you don't really prefer it but come on! Its our wedding night and I've only gotten to do it once!" Lucas scooted over and pulled Nathan a cross his lap.

"Well - I - You - Don't give me they puppy dog eyes!" Nathan sat up and Lucas laughed. But Lucas knew what he was doing and soon Nathan was on his back with his ankles rested on Lucas' shoulders. Lucas had already applied the needed lubrication but Nathan was shaking.

"Nathan come on! Its not that bad." Lucas massaged Nathan's thighs.

"I just really fee comfortable." Nathan sighed.

"For me." Lucas gave the puppy face again and Nathan rolled his eyes. He took a deep breath in and motion for Lucas to begin. Lucas slowly pushed in and soon he had a steady pace back and forth. After a few minutes Nathan had finally loosed up and wrapped his legs around Lucas pulling him in. Lucas bent over and started kissing Nathan, not missing one beat. Nathan wrapped his arms around Lucas pulling him as close as he could go. They both started moaning and the whole thing went wild. Lucas upped his tempo and Nathan's grip got tighter. He arched his back and curled his toes again. There was defiantly something different from the last time this happened. Maybe it was the fact they were in Paris or maybe it was the fact they were married. Nathan finally decided it was just that over the years Lucas became a much more gentle lover. He looked up at the blonde's face. His eyes were closed but Nathan still smiled. He always loved how cute his face looked wile they made love. Usually he was seeing it from a different angle, but he wasn't complaining. Then as if Lucas read his mind, he opened his eyes. They looked straight at each other. Nothing else seemed to matter. Lucas closed his eyes again breaking the stare. Nathan noticed the sweat on his face. That was another thing he loved. He watched as it dripped from Lucas to himself. He glanced down and watched as he and the blonde's body rubbed together. Neither of them had noticed this much detail before but all it seemed to do was heighten the mood. Soon Lucas moans turned into grunts.

"I love you." Nathan whispered in Lucas' ear. That seemed to do the trick. Lucas let out a series of shouts and his tempo started to slow. Nathan held his man as tight as he could letting the climax settle. Lucas then relax and laid on top of Nathan. He didn't miss a beat as he slid down Nathan's body much like he did before. This time licking off little beads of sweat. He soon had Nathan inside his mouth. Nathan's back instantly arched. He began moaning as the blonde worked fast. He didn't mind the pace for he was ready to release. For the last time he re-arched his back, curled is toes, and shouted out. Lucas took every bit that Nathan threw at him. Nathan relaxed into the warm bed and started to slow his breathing.

"Wow." Lucas smiled as he slip up next to Nathan.

"Damn." Nathan smiled and kissed Lucas. Lucas then scooted himself in next to Nathan with is head on his shoulder.

"We will really have to thank them when we get back." Lucas laughed.

"Well just give Aden and Peyton an play by play - they'll be good ,and all we have to do is tell Brooke and Rachel we used they present." Nathan chuckled closing his eyes.

"Yeah." Lucas closed his eyes. "Nite Natey."

"Nite Lukey." Nathan kissed his forehead.

"I love you." Lucas nestled his head in closer.

"I love you too." Nathan leaned his head over onto Lucas'. They drifted off to sleep.


	2. First Day On A Brand New Planet

**A/N: Chapter Title Take From "First Day on a Brand New Planet" by Jesse James**

**Chapter Two:  
First Day On A Brand New Planet**

It seemed all to soon that the plane landed back in the United States. Nathan and Lucas hopped into a cab and took a few minutes to find the address to their new house. Having only been there once neither could remember where it was. As the cab pulled up to the house they were shocked at what they found.

"Well at least we know they missed us." Lucas laughed as he walked through the front door. Everyone was sprawled out in random places on the floor, even the two puppies lay sleeping.

"Who's that?" Nathan pointed to a guy laying next to Aden.

"HEY!" Peyton jumped up and ran over to the boys.

"Hey Peyton!" Lucas laughed as she pulled both boys down under her arms.

"We have a present for you." Nathan popped his head out of her arm and walked over to his bag.

"But ONLY you." Lucas gave her a wicked smile.

"Oh excited!" Peyton hopped over to Nathan.

"We present to you a Nathan and Lucas Roe original!" Nathan showed Peyton a DVD.

"Wait whoa! Are you serious?" Peyton's eyes widened and she grabbed the DVD. It sported a shirtless Lucas and Nathan laying on their hotel bed.

"PRERV! Of course not!" Lucas laughed and flipped the DVD over. It showed a listing of what the DVD contained.

"Oh your good." Peyton grinned.

"Its just some videos and pictures from our honeymoon, nothing vulgar!" Lucas laughed and took off up the stairs with his bag.

"He has no clue where he is going." Peyton laughed to Nathan.

"Menu click on my face. You'll find a little something fun." Nathan patted Peyton on the shoulder and followed Lucas with his bag.

"Hot man sex?" Peyton looked after him but didn't give him time to answer, she headed off into the next room for the DVD player.

* * *

A few hours later Nathan and Lucas were laying in their bed fast asleep. Lucas was in Nathan's arms with his head on Nathan's chest. Aden and Haley walked in the door and smiled.

"You think you should wake them?" Haley whispered.

"We should just come back later." Aden whispered back. They turned and headed down the stairs.

* * *

When Nathan woke the windows where framed stars on black. He sat up and looked over to see Lucas curled up on the other side of the bed. He smiled leaning over and kissed him on the forehead. Lucas moaned and shifted some but stayed asleep. Nathan stood and walked out of the room. He looked in the spare rooms on the top floor. He found a guestroom that had been painted by Peyton. He only knew this because she had left a self made plaque in one of the wall corners. Another room was a bathroom that was decorate in red, defiantly Brooke. The fourth and last room was empty. Nathan looked around and thought of all the things he could make the room be. Then something hit him. He knew what he wanted the room to be, but would Lucas ever agree? He would have to find out some other time.

"Hey what time is it?" Lucas asked wrapping his arms around Nathan.

"I'm not sure." Nathan leaned into the other man. He closed his eyes and smiled. "Can you believe it?"

"What?" Lucas kissed his neck.

"You and me." Nathan turned his head wile grabbing Lucas' hands.

"We've been through a lot." Lucas rested his chin on Nathan's shoulder.

"What do you say? Should we go check out the rest of our house?" Nathan turned himself so he was facing Lucas.

"I guess we better." Lucas laughed and kissed him again.

"I wonder if everyone is still here?" Nathan said as Lucas turned and the two of them headed down the hall, holding hands. Once they got to the bottom of the steps they could tell everyone was gone. The house was clean and there were no bodies on the floor anymore. There was a note on the table. Lucas picked it up and read it.

"Didn't want to bother the newlyweds. Call us back later today or tomorrow. We need to party. P.S Thanks for the hot man sex." Lucas looked up to Nathan, "What kind of P.S is that?"

"That my husband is a satisfied Peyton Sawyer." Nathan grinned.

"You didn't!" Lucas looked at him wide eyed.

"It's only a few minutes and its none of the really good stuff!" Nathan laughed and Lucas slapped him on the arm. He then followed Lucas into the kitchen.

"You could have at least warned me." Lucas opened the fridge and was surprised to see it full.

"Wow they even bought us new plates and stuff!" Nathan was searching the cupboards.

"Wait." Lucas looked around.

"What? Oh." Nathan knew what he was talking about once he saw the two bowls on the floor.

"We forgot to get Champ and Mella!" Lucas spoke and suddenly heard barking.

"Or not." Nathan laughed opening the back door. The two puppies came scrambling in. They both bent down and started petting them.

"Damn we owe them one hell of a party." Lucas laughed holding Champ.

"Yeah. I don't think we can really pay them back with a damn party." Nathan sat on the floor and began to play with Mella.

"We don't really have the money to actually pay them back." Lucas put Champ down. Champ ran over and jumped onto Nathan. Lucas watched as he began to play with the two dogs. Lucas couldn't help but smile. He was so cute like this. Lucas suddenly found himself thinking about a conversation he had had with Nathan and Peyton one day in high school.

- - -

_"What do you want when you get older?" Peyton asked the two boys as they sat in English._

_"I want someone to love me and a big house!" Lucas smiled._

_"Yeah same here," Nathan then added, "And at least one kid, maybe two."_

_- - - _

"Hey do we have any food in there?" Lucas was pulled out of his trance by Nathan's question.

"Yes." Lucas answered going through the cupboard. He threw his previous thoughts to the side.

* * *

It was almost ten at night when there was knock on the door. Lucas was curled up in Nathan's arms as they watched a movie on the couch. He stood and walked to the front door. It was a minute or two before he called into the living room.

"Nathan, honey come here." Lucas didn't sound worried so Nathan stood casually and walked to the door. He was met by Lucas and another man standing in the door.

"Hello Nathan, I'm Troy." The man in the doorway reached out his hand. Nathan shook it and smiled back.

"Hey." Nathan looked to Lucas with a questioningly look.

"I'm your neighbor. I don't usually make house calls at ten but I saw you were still up and decided to come welcome you. I ran into your friends last week and they told me you'd be in today." Troy seemed a little nervous.

"Oh its OK. We were just watching a movie." Lucas laughed.

"You want to come in?" Nathan asked stepping to the side.

"No thanks. I have to get back to work. I'm a writer and my editor is yelling at me to get something in." Troy laughed rolling his eyes.

"Hey, Lucas writes too." Nathan smiled putting his arm around Lucas.

"Really maybe you could help me sometime?" Troy smiled to Lucas.

"Oh well, I'm not really that great." Lucas blushed.

"Don't let him fool you he is good. Just started here lately but still." Nathan hugged Lucas into him.

"Well I'll see you two later." Troy waved and turned around. Nathan shut the door behind him and was then hit on the arm by Lucas.

"Thanks for whoring me out there honey!" Lucas laughed heading back into the living room.

"Oh your good and you never let anyone know. So, I decided I'll do it for you!" Nathan followed him. He then tackled Lucas onto the couch.

"Oh hello." Lucas kissed him.

"What do you say we go break in our new room?" Nathan shut off the TV. They soon both stood and ran up the stairs.

* * *

The next morning Lucas woke to scratching on the door. He stood and pulled on his boxers. He opened the door where Champ and Mella met him. He walked down the stairs with the two dogs right at his heels. He followed them out side and onto the porch, that's where he met Troy.

"Hey Lucas." Troy waved from his porch.

"Oh. Hey Troy." Lucas crossed his arms over his chest.

"Have a good first night?" Troy was unlocking his door.

"Yeah. It was-comfortable." Lucas smiled awkwardly.

"That's good. Well talk to you later." Troy opened his door.

"Yeah, later!" Lucas turned away to watch the dogs.

"Oh hey! I've hit a writers block. I was wondering if you could maybe help me?" Troy's face read of desperation.

"Well we're kind of busy today and tomorrow we have our 'Welcoming Party'. Maybe the day after?" Lucas hopped he would agree.

"Yeah that sounds good," Troy smiled, "Have fun with your party."

"Thanks," Lucas almost turned again then thought, "Oh hey you're invited if you want to come."

"Thanks." Troy continued into his house. Lucas laughed to himself and noted he should wear clothes when taking the dogs out.


	3. Suspicious Character

**A/N: Title Take From The Blood Arm - "Suspicious Character" **

**Chapter Three:  
Suspicious Character**

In the following week things seemed to fall in place. They found Aden had a new boyfriend and was moving in with him soon. Peyton and Haley had moved to a new apartment not far from where the boys lived. Brooke and Rachel had moved also moved. They decided they needed a smaller home now that everyone had moved out. Haley opened a studio again with the help of Brooke. She promised this time to not run off. Peyton was hired by a local magazine to draw monthly cartoons and she still drew for Brooke's clothing line. Lucas started taking classes at the hospital to start his way into becoming a registered nurse. Nathan was the only one that seemed to be unemployed. Which he was, until the day Haley walked in on him in the shower.

"_I'll take ya to the candy shop. I'll let cha lick the lollipop. Go ahead boy don't you stop. Keep going til you hit the spot.-" _Nathan sang out.

"Damn boy you're not to bad." Haley laughed.

"Whoa!" Nathan yelled out almost falling down in the shower.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you. Lucas said you sang in the shower but I didn't think you'd sing that good." Haley sat down on the toilet.

"Oh thanks." Nathan flung water over the top of the curtain.

"Hey! That was a complement!" Haley hit at the shower and surprisingly struck Nathan.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Nathan went back to shampooing his hair.

"I was bored. Peyton isn't at the use and Aden is just packing all the time. I wanted someone fun to hang out with!" Haley sounded desperate.

"Well you've came to the right place!" Nathan stuck his head out of the shower and smiled.

"You what I think?" Haley smiled at him.

"What?" Nathan suddenly was worried.

"I think we should swing by the studio and mess around." Haley kept her smile.

"Well if you wanted to record a song or two why didn't you just say so? I love to hear you sing." Nathan's head disappeared back into the shower.

"I meant for you." Haley's smiled only half faded.

"WHAT?" Nathan's head was right back out of the curtain.

"Well I didn't think about it until just now. You're pretty good Nate. I have some songs written that I think you would like." Haley grinned hoping he would agree.

* * *

An hour later Nathan and Haley were sitting in the studio. Nathan was on a stool in front of a microphone as Haley was behind the glass with the controls.

"OK one of my bands recorded the music for me so all you have to do is listen for your cues to begin singing and - well - sing!" Haley smiled at him and gave him a thumbs up.

"Sure." Nathan said half-hearted then stuck his tongue out.

"You know you love me!" Haley smiled and began the track. Nathan began to sing.

_"I wanna lock you up in my closet when no one's around_

_I wanna put your hand in my pocket because you're allowed_

_I wanna drive you into the corner and kiss you without a sound_

_I wanna stay this way forever I'll say it loud"_

"Wow this is kinky. I like it!" Nathan suddenly cut off laughing.

"AH! Don't stop now! You were doing so good! I'll restart." Haley laughed restarting the track.

* * *

A few hours later Lucas walked in through the front door of their house. He was greeted by Champ and Mella. He crouched down and started petting them when a shadow was cast from behind him. He jumped up and turned around as Champ barked, then ran away whimpering.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you." Troy was standing in the doorway.

"Oh no its OK. Crap I was supposed to come and help you!" Lucas slapped himself on the forehead.

"Didn't you just get home?" Troy laughed.

"Yeah I did. But I said yesterday I would come straight there." Lucas walked toward Troy.

"Hey its OK. We are making such good progress I actually wanted to take a break today." Troy smiled.

"But I thought your deadline was the end of the week?" Lucas looked at him questioningly.

"We'll have it done by then." Troy waved a hand at the comment.

"I really think-" Lucas started.

"Just go get changed! I'm bringing you out to dinner!" Troy stepped into the house and pushed Lucas toward the stairs.

"What about Nathan?" Lucas turned toward him again.

"He's out with that one girlfriend of yours. I asked him and she said it was alright." Troy pushed Lucas again. This time Lucas gave in and walked up the stairs.

* * *

"Lucas are you home?" Nathan called out. He was only greeted by the dogs. He bent down and petted them then headed up the stairs. He figured maybe Lucas had a hard day and decided to take a nap. When he didn't find him in the bed he got a little worried. He called Lucas' cell.

"Hey Honey." Lucas answered.

"Hey where are you?" Nathan asked glad he was alright.

"Out with Troy." Lucas sounded as though he should have known this.

"Oh." Nathan's heart kind of sank. For the past week Troy has seemed to spend just as much time with Lucas as he did.

"Troy said he told you earlier." Lucas sounded upset now.

"Oh! I told that girlfriend of yours to tell him." Troy's voice could be heard.

"Nathan I'll be home soon." Lucas sounded upset and the line went dead.

- - -

"You said Nathan was OK with this. He didn't even know it was happening!" Lucas stood up almost knocking over his chair.

"Well technically he never said no." Troy smiled.

"Look I don't like the whole sneaking behind Nathan's back deal. We've had to rocky of a past for this to happen. The next time you tell me you've talked to Nathan. You better believe I'm going to call him and double check!" Lucas turned and stormed out of the restaurant.

* * *

"Nathan?" Lucas called as he shut the front door. Nathan came bounding down from upstairs.

"Hey what was that all about?" Nathan walked over and hugged Lucas.

"I don't know. Troy took me out to dinner but he told me he ran it by you." Lucas laughed walked over putting down his keys and shoulder bag.

"Does he think I would care?" Nathan laughed heading into the kitchen.

"I don't know. I think we need to watch out for him though." Lucas followed Nathan.

"Really? You thing you might get whisked away but his charming appeal?" Nathan teased grabbing a bag of peanuts.

"No! Wait, you think he has charming appeal?" Lucas glared at him.

"Hell no! I actually personally think he's creepy as fuck! I see him staring out the window like all day. Not to mention it seems everything you walk out the door he runs out the door." Nathan sat down at the table and Lucas sat next to him.

"See I think we should be watching him." Lucas looked worried.

"Don't worry honey. I've already got that covered. I think he's pretty much harmless." Nathan smiled.

"Yeah well I think I'm going to tell him I can't help him on his book anymore. He's pretty good on his own. Anyway who the hell writes a book over six hundred pages?" Lucas snatched the peanuts away from Nathan and stood up. Nathan watched him with an eyebrow raised as he exited the kitchen.

"I was eating those." He said to himself and followed Lucas.

"So what were you and Haley doing today?" Lucas flopped down on the couch.

"We were in the studio." Nathan sat down next to Lucas and stole the peanuts back.

"Did she write a new song?" Lucas laughed at Nathan's resemblance to a little kid with a toy.

"Yeah." Nathan shoved some peanuts in his mouth then offered Lucas some with a smile.

"Does it sound good?" Lucas took a few.

"I hope so." Nathan said after swallowing.

"What do you mean?"

"I was kind of the one singing it." Nathan's face went a little red.

"REALLY?" Lucas leaped up on his knees and faced Nathan.

"Yeah. Haley caught me singing in the shower and wanted me to give it a try." Nathan beamed up at Lucas as he hopped up and down.

"Natey that's great!" Lucas flung his arms around Nathan and planted a kiss on his lips. Soon they were undoing buttons and sliding off shirts. When the two boys sat on the couch in only their underwear Nathan broke it off.

"I think we should move this upstairs." Nathan pointed his head toward the window that faced Troy's house.

"Agreed!" Lucas jumped and pulled Nathan to his feet. He then slapped Nathan on the ass and took of running.

"Oh I'm going to get you! I'm gonna get you good!" Nathan laughed running after him.

The touch of their bare skin together was enough to drive both boys crazy all over again. Every time they made love it seemed like the first time. They way Nathan slid his hand up Lucas' thigh as he slowly slid himself inside or the way Lucas would kiss Nathan's neck and moan just a little. It was enough to make both boys weak at the knees if they ever thought about when apart. This night was no exception. Nathan was kissing Lucas' neck when he felt the warmth of his love start to spurt out. It made him smile just a bit as he continued to kiss and slowly move inside Lucas. He only sped up when Lucas grabbed a hold of his ass and started pulling him in. He lifted his head and met Lucas' eyes. That was all it took to send Nathan over the edge. He moan just a bit as his seed was released. A smile played on both of their faces as Nathan leaned down and kissed him. The kiss lasted for about a minute until Nathan could no longer hold himself above Lucas. He let himself slip out and flopped down next to Lucas. Lucas turned toward him and they embraced, slowly falling asleep in each others arms.

Across the street Troy closed his blinds.

* * *

**A/N2: This chapter contains lyrics from 50 Cent - "Candy Shop" and Avril Lavinge - "Hot" **


	4. That Mick Just Made My List 2Day

**A/N: Title Taken From Fall Out Boy**

**Chapter Four:**

**'Tell That Mick He Just Made My List of Things to Do Today'**

The next morning Nathan was the first to wake. He watched the man next to him sleep for a few minutes. He just loved the way his chest looked as it rose and fell. He pulled the blanket down some caressing his legs. Then he started kissing up his body. He started at Lucas' ankle and worked his way up the calf to his thigh. Once he got to Lucas' stomach he awoke.

"Hey darling'" Nathan smiled up at him and kissed his chest.

"Good morning." Lucas smiled and leaned up to kiss Nathan. Nathan pulled away.

"I've got morning breath."

"Yeah, well, so do I!" Lucas pulled Nathan in and kissed him.

"You have to get ready for work and I have to get ready for my second session with Haley!" Nathan stood walking toward the bathroom.

"I wish I could go!" Lucas followed him.

* * *

Nathan walked into the studio and froze when he saw more than Haley in the recording room. He walked over and Haley introduced him to the band that had recorded the track he was singing the day before. He then pulled Haley aside.

"They're leaving right?" Nathan smiled nervously.

"No honey they are here to play the song with you." Haley put her hands on his shoulders.

"What?" Nathan's eyebrows went up as did his voice.

"It makes the track sound better if you record both at the same time. It makes it less fake sounding." Haley removed her hands.

"But I have to sing in front of them now." Nathan's face went white.

"Hey don't worry! You're a good singer you can do it!" Haley smiled and then shoved him toward the recording room.

"OK Nathan, we are going to start with the chorus." Haley moved some things on the soundboard as Nathan took his place shaking a bit. The band started up and Nathan took a deep breath and began.

"_You make me so hot_

_Make me wanna drop_

_You're so ridiculous_

_I can barely stop_

_I can hardly breathe_

_You make me wanna scream_

_You're so fabulous_

_You're so good to me baby, baby_

_You're so good to me baby, baby"_

"Nathan that was great." Haley smiled as the band stopped.

"Then why did we stop?" Nathan said voice shaking. This caused laughter from everyone.

"To bad your married." The female guitarist shook her head.

"And gay." Nathan laughed.

"Double whammy!" She laughed.

"Not for me!" The drummer wiggled his eyebrows and the laughing started up again.

* * *

"Hey Luke!" Aden smiled and waved as Lucas entered the employee locker room.

"Hey," Lucas said half-heartedly.

"What's wrong?" Aden put a hand on his shoulder.

"Nathan's recording in the studio," Lucas flopped down on the bench.

"You mean like singing? In Haley's studio?" Aden looked at him questioningly.

"Yes!" Lucas put his chin in his hands.

"Then what the hell are you doing here?" Aden pushed him up from the bench.

"I have to work," Lucas pulled away from him.

"Not now I'm taking you off the schedule and putting you on for tomorrow." Aden smiled and shoved Lucas toward the door.

"I love ya!" Lucas hugged Aden and ran out the door.

"YOU BETTER!" Aden yelled after him, "Now I can call Eli in!"

* * *

An hour later, after stopping by the house to shower, Lucas walked into the studio. He saw everyone on the recording side. They were laughing and joking and having an all out good time. Lucas suddenly felt a wave of jealousy.

"LUCAS!" He heard Nathan yell.

"Hey Nate!" Lucas smiled as he was hugged by his husband.

"I thought you had to work?" Nathan then kissed him.

"So this is the guy who took my man!" The drummer, Eric, laughed from the other side of the glass.

"Aden let me leave and what did he say?" Lucas raised an eyebrow and Nathan led him to the other side.

"Eric is convinced that one day we'll be together." Nathan laughed.

"Don't worry dude! I'm only joking." Erick laughed shaking Lucas' hand.

"Well you know two in the bed can get a little boring." Lucas winked to Eric.

"HEY!" Nathan slapped Lucas on the chest.

Lucas sat in the booth with Haley and watched as Nathan sang his track. He had always liked Nathan's shower singing, but for some reason never told him. He also found himself getting very turned on hearing the lyrics come from Nathan.

"_I can make you feel all better, just take it in_

_And I can show you all the places you've never been_

_And I can make you say everything that you've never said_

_And I will let you do anything again and again_

_Now you're in, you can't get out"_

"You might want to stop drooling." Haley teased. It wasn't until that moment that Lucas notice he was actually off in a daze. He hadn't done that since high school. He glared at Haley and continued to watch Nathan. They were there for nearly three hours just messing around and making the track. They were all excited when Haley announced the track was finished.

"Play it already!" Nathan practically yelled. He was standing behind Lucas with his arms draped over Lucas' shoulders.

"Calm down babe." Lucas laughed grabbing a hold of Nathan's hands.

"Ladies and Gents I present to you _HOT_ by Nathan Roe!" Haley smiled and hit the play button. The music pulsed through the air. Lucas smiled along as the lyrics began. Nathan blushed a little at first but by the chorus was warmed up. By the end of the song everyone was singing along.

* * *

"Nate that was great!" Lucas jumped on Nathan's back and kissed him on the cheek. They were headed up the front sidewalk to their house.

"It was OK." Nathan said humbly.

"I can't wait until your next song!" Lucas was still on Nathan's back and was now being carried up the stairs.

"Yeah well I think my writer husband should help me!" Nathan turned his head to face Lucas.

"I would be honored!" Lucas smiled.

"I meant my other husband." Nathan gave him a smart ass look.

"Oh is that so?" Lucas dropped from his back.

"Yeah, what are you going to do about it?" Nathan turned around to face Lucas.

"I'll show you who your husband is!" Lucas pushed Nathan up against the front door and kissed him hard. He turned the handle and the two men fell threw the threshold. Lucas landed on top of Nathan laughing.

"I'm sorry." A voice called to them. Nathan and Lucas jumped up from the ground and looked around. They found Troy walking out from the living room.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" Nathan took a step in front of Lucas.

"I just came over to apologize-" Troy started.

"You broke into our house!" Nathan's face was turning a little red.

"The door was unlocked I thought you were home!" Troy tried to plea with a smile on his face.

"Bullshit!" Lucas called from behind Nathan.

"Get out." Nathan pointed at the door.

"Please just listen to-" Troy walked toward them with sorrow on is face.

"I said get the fuck out!" Nathan's face was officially red and his hand that was not pointing at the door was now turning into a fist.

"I'm sorry." Troy put his head down and walked passed the two leaving the house. Nathan slammed the door behind him.

"What is that dudes problem?" Nathan turned back toward Lucas.

"Am I some kind of freak magnet?" Lucas half laughed.

"HEY!" Nathan looked at him with fake anger.

"Oh, Honey, you know I didn't mean you." Lucas smiled wrapping his arms around Nathan.

"Well I'm going to get some kind of security system setup soon." Nathan in return wrapped his arms around Lucas.

"Look at you!" Lucas smiled like a teenage girl, "My hero!"

"I'll never let you fall." Nathan smiled and kissed Lucas lightly on the lips.

"You are such a tease." Lucas said as Nathan let go and walked toward the kitchen.

"Sorry, yelling at weird people makes me hungry!" Nathan laughed.

"Oh, really." Lucas said but didn't laughed. He looked out the window towards Troy's house. He was standing on his porch practically looking right at Lucas, "Honey, how soon can we get the system?"

* * *

The next day the security system was set to be installed in a week. Nathan would make sure Lucas was not left alone. He just had a feeling about Troy that led to something he didn't want to think about. It to much made him think about Ian. How he had actually almost ended it with Lucas. He couldn't believe that such a twisted person had almost won his heart.

Nathan watched from the couch as Lucas sat at his desk. His head bobbing to music and there is a soft click of keys as he types on his laptop. He wonders what Lucas is writing but knows he'll find out when Lucas is ready to reveal. He watches as the man's arms move with is fingers. Lucas chose to do his writing shirtless, just the way Nathan likes it.

"Will you stop it!" Lucas suddenly swivels around.

"What?" Nathan smiled falsely innocent.

"You make me nervous when you do that," Lucas stood.

Nathan watched as he walked over to him. He looked over Lucas' whole body. From his perfectly blonde hair all the day down to his toes. There was not a inch of Lucas' front that Nathan missed. Then he found Lucas on top of him. Their bare chests touched as Lucas leaned in for a kiss. Chills ran up and down Nathan's spine. Lucas' touch always got him. He closed his eyes and let the kiss get more passionate. Nathan's hands wandered up his partners back. He heard a moan. It was then he noticed something was wrong. He flung his eyes opened and above him was Dan.

* * *

"Fuck!" Nathan woke up with sweat pouring over his body. He shook his head and sat up.

"What's wrong?" A voice said in the dark. He looked around and realized he was not in his house. He was back at the apartment. He looked up as Ian crossed the room with a wicked smile.

"DAMN!" Nathan woke up for the second time. He sat up and looked around. He was in his house and Lucas was next to him.

"Lay back down," Spoke a voice that was not Lucas'. He looked over to see Troy grinning. On the floor next to the bed lay Lucas in a bloody mess.

"What the fuck!" Nathan jumped out of bed and ran to Lucas.

"Oh don't worry about him Nathan!" Troy pulled on his arm.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" Nathan yelled as tears fell from his eyes.

"I got him out of the way. Now we can be together!" Troy grinned again.

"YOU BASTARD!" Nathan lurched at him. He connected at the throat.

"Nathan stop." Troy spoke but it was Lucas' voice he heard.

"NATHAN!" Lucas slapped Nathan and he suddenly realized he was choking him.

"Holy shit!" Nathan jumped back and off the bed.

"Nathan what the hell?" Lucas looked at him with worried eyes.

"I don't know," Nathan back into the wall and slid down.

"What happened?" Lucas got out of bed and crouched down beside him.

"It was a nightmare - kissing Dan - Ian - Troy - You - Dead," Nathan's whole body shook.

"Nathan, honey, I think we should see a shrink or something," Lucas pulled him into a hug.

"Shrinks are for messed up people," Nathan was still shaking but tried to laugh.


	5. I Forgot To Remember To Forget

**A/N: Title Taken From Elvis Presley**

**Chapter Five:**

**I Forgot To Remember To Forget**

The couch was soft but they were still uncomfortable. They held hands and sat close. Nathan sighed and looked around. He didn't want to be there. It made him feel like he had failed something. Lucas on the other hand was sighing for relief. He had been thinking about therapy for a long time. With the messed up past they've had he knew it would catch up to them one day.

"Alright Nathan lets start with you," The doctor wrote something on his notebook.

"Why me?" Nathan looked at him with lowered eyebrows.

"You're the one who woke up strangling your partner," The doctor looked up over his glasses with a smart-ass grin.

"Touché," Nathan sighed.

"Lets start with your father," The doctor again looked down at this notebook.

"The asshole that tried to kill my love and actually shot me?" Nathan laughed.

"Yeah I figured that's good ground," The doctor looked up, "Could you bring us back to the beginning?"

"Well," Nathan looked at Lucas and wondered if he wanted to go on, "I guess it started when I was in Jr High. That was the first time anyway."

* * *

_"You call that trying?" Dan grabbed a hold of Nathan's collar._

_"I'm doing the best I can!" Nathan turned his face away trying not to cry._

_"Your fucking grandmother could do better than that and she's been dead for ten years! She's probably rolling in her grave right now!" Dan shook his fist making the very skinny Nathan flail about._

_"I'll do better Daddy I promise!" Nathan couldn't fight back the tears anymore._

_"I didn't know I had a daughter. Could have sworn I had a son!" Dan shoved Nathan backwards forcing him to the ground, "From now on you will call me Father."_

_"Yes Father," Nathan stood still crying._

_"And stop fucking crying you pussy!" Dan smacked Nathan across the face with the back of his hand. The force knocked Nathan off his feet again. Deb watched from the window._

* * *

"And your mother didn't do anything?" The doctor was writing.

"No," Nathan's voice trembled, "Not until later really. I don't even know if you could really call it doing anything. Just more like giving in to him."

* * *

_"Baby I'm so sorry!" Deb sat cradling Nathan._

_"Why didn't you help me?" Nathan pushed away from her._

_"I wanted to baby!" Deb's face was wet, "I couldn't. You have to believe me. Dan would have hurt me and what use could I be to you hurt."_

_"Your supposed to be my mother!" Nathan's eyes flashed with anger._

_"Baby please you have to understand," Deb reached out but Nathan moved away._

_"Get out!" Nathan spoke with pure anger._

_"Sweetie," Deb tried to reach for him again._

_"GET OUT!" Nathan shoved her backwards. Deb looked at him with fear and walked out of the room._

* * *

"It was the first time I ever did anything to hurt my mother," Nathan took a deep breath. It was very apparent that he was trying not to cry.

"Please Nathan, don't hold anything back," The doctor pushed the Kleenex box toward him.

"I'm fine!" Nathan glared up at him.

"Nathan he's only here to help," Lucas put his hand on Nathan's chest.

"I highly doubt this is helping," Nathan stood dropping Lucas' hands.

"I understand your mother left your father," The doctor went on as though he didn't notice.

"I was a Freshman," Nathan said after looking at Lucas. He figured he would do this for him, "I woke up one day and there was a note saying she'd explain one day," Nathan turned back toward the doctor, "She didn't come back until he was dead."

"Did she ever tell you why she didn't bring you with her?" The doctor looked up from writing.

"I never asked," Nathan sat back down, "I don't think I really care. I just like the fact that I had my mother back. I don't want to mess that up with something from the past."

"It would probably be best if you asked-"

"NO!" Nathan shouted making both the doctor and Lucas jump.

"Nathan you should listen to him," Lucas put a hand on his shoulder, "He knows what he's doing."

"Why should I make her relive that?" Nathan looked at Lucas.

"Because that's one thing you have to get by," The doctor spoke.

"Well you can just forget about it," Nathan leaned back.

"I can't make you do anything I guess," The doctor wrote on his notebook, "Is there anything else I need to know?"

"He beat the shit out of me every chance he could," Nathan laughed, "Until I moved out."

* * *

_"Lay another hand on me and I'm gone!" Nathan yelled to a drunk Dan._

_"You think I'm scared of your pussy ass?" Dan laughed._

_"Its not only me you have to worry about." Nathan grinned. That was enough to set Dan off. He ran at Nathan and his fist landed a cross his face. Nathan fell back to the floor._

_"Hope you like jail," Nathan laughed rubbing his jaw._

* * *

"That's why you would come to school looking like that," Lucas looked on the edge of tears.

"I told everyone it was from my basketball practice," Nathan grabbed Lucas' hand.

"Why didn't you tell anyone sooner?" The doctor continued writing.

"Some small stupid part of me hoped it would stop," Nathan chuckled, "I thought that maybe if I just kept doing what the told me and didn't fight back, he would love me again."

"Alright we're making progress now-" The doctor looked up.

"Progress?" Nathan laughed.

"Okay," The doctor searched his notes, "Lucas your turn."

"Okay," Lucas shifted some, "Other than the night that he came in and decided he wanted to shoot me, Dan was only in my life one other time."

* * *

_"What are you doing here?" Karen hissed as he opened the door._

_"I decided to come see the bastard," Dan pushed his way past Karen but didn't let him get far. Little Lucas back into a corner._

_"You have no right to be here!" Karen, though much smaller than Dan, shoved him back threw the threshold of the door._

_"He's my son," Dan grabbed a hold of Karen's throat, "I have all the right to see him!"_

_"MOMMY!" An six year old Lucas ran toward the door. He aimed his head downward and rammed his head right where it counted. Dan crumpled on the other side of the door._

_"You little fucker!" Dan screamed in pain._

_"Now get the hell out of here or I'll call the cops!" Karen picked up Lucas and slammed the door shut._

* * *

"And you never saw him after that?" The doctor was writing yet again.

"Other than at school events or far off in the distance," Lucas shook his head, "Not until the night he decided he wanted to kill me."

"Seems you two have quite the history," The doctor looked up sympathetically.

"Yeah," Nathan half laughed, "We haven't even gotten to Ian or Chase yet."

* * *

It was 6 o'clock when Nathan and Lucas walked through the door to their house. Nathan set alarm and walked into the living room. Lucas was in the kitchen making sure the dogs were fed. Nathan flicked on the TV and went to the sports channel.

"LUCAS GET IN HERE!" Nathan shouted out.

"WHAT?" Lucas ran in with the dog food still I hand.

"It's the Ravens!" Nathan looked at him with a huge grin on his face. On the TV screen displayed the team jumping for joy with the words: SMALL TOWN TEAM WINS BIG!

"State?" Lucas ran over and sat down next to Nathan.

"Isn't that awesome!" Nathan leaned back shaking his head.

"Hey our team made it," Lucas put the dog food bag down beside the couch and leaned against Nathan.

"But that was our Junior year," Nathan looked down at him.

"When I was still just watching you in the locker room," Lucas shook his eyebrows.

"You dirty bird!" Nathan laughed kissing Lucas. Then they heard a crunching noise that made them both jump up.

"What's that?" Lucas hugged onto Nathan tight.

"Our ferocious Champ and Mella!" Nathan laughed looking down at the two dogs tearing into the dog food.

"I didn't put enough in their bowls I guess," Lucas laughed petting Champ.

A few hours later they were laying in bed. Sweaty from the romp they had just gotten done with. Lucas had his head on Nathan's chest and was drawing pattern's on Nathan's stomach. Nathan laughed every few seconds as he slid his finger gently over a ticklish section. The phone rang and Lucas leaned over to answer it.

"Roe house," Lucas answered.

"Who is it?" Nathan asked after a few seconds.

"Hold on," Lucas' face went serious.

"What's wrong?" Nathan shifted to a sitting up position as Lucas did the same.

"It's my mom," Lucas dropped the phone.

* * *

**A/N2: I know this one is shorter than the others but I kind of just wanted to get the Dan and stuff history out of the way for this sections stories. This will probably be the last chapter than focus on those things in their past. Look at it as a farewell to the old and a hello to the new stories!  
**


	6. I Wanna Hold Your Hand

**A/N: This chapter contains moments of INTENSE nature. I warn you now.**

**A/N2: Title taken from The Beatles**

**Chapter Six:**

**I Wanna Hold Your Hand**

_"I love you," Lucas smiled and wrapped his arms around his best friend._

_"Oh its nothing," his friend smiled back._

_"No you really are an awesome friend Troy," Lucas beamed._

Troy watched as Lucas sped down the road. Nathan stood on the porch with his had a crossed his mouth. Turning toward Troy he scowled and returned to the house with a slam of the door. Troy flinched, he wished they would remember. He should have just told them who he was upfront but now he feared it was to late. He walked over and sat down on his couch. He pulled the yearbook into his lap and glanced at the now worn page. There he sat Lucas Roe. Luckily the school had screwed Lucas' name up and he was not only a Scott but somehow placed after Nathan. _Troy Speedman_, right next to them. He thought back to those years, all of the times they had spent together. And neither brother remembered any of it. It never surprised him that Nathan had forgotten. He had started at an early age in his bullying. Sixth grade to be exact and Troy had been his first victim. It was a harmless tray dump at lunch but it spiraled into so much more for him and others. But, the fact that Lucas doesn't remember, that hurt him a lot.

After the first day of humiliation Lucas had gravitated toward him. He wanted to make up for what his dumbass, at that time, half-brother had done. It then didn't take but a few days for a friendship to flourish. Everyday after school they would head over to either Troy or Lucas' house. Even at the age of twelve, Troy knew that was something more there than friendship, even though he couldn't quiet put his finger on what exactly it was. Then one day on one of their after school hang out sessions, Troy got the sudden urge to kiss Lucas. He did, and found the end result satisfying. Though they knew they were both to young for sex they knew making out wouldn't do and harm. So then their after school activates changed. They had only been hanging out for around five months when Troy got the news. His parents had decided to move to New York.

"I'll miss you," Troy said when they were sitting on his couch after their last day of school together.

"Yeah," Lucas leaned over and kissed him, "I'll miss you to."

"I got you something!" Troy smiled and jumped up.

"Oh you shouldn't have," Lucas grumbled but bore a smile.

"Close your eyes!" Troy said before he turned around. After Lucas had them closed he ran other and sat something in his lap.

"Can I open them?" Lucas put his hands on top of the thing on his lap.

"Yes," Troy said directly in his ear.

"Wow," Lucas opened his eyes to see a miniature desk in his lap. It had paper and pencils and even books with writing prompts attached.

"I knew you liked to write so-" Troy started.

"I love you," Lucas smiled and wrapped his arms around his best friend.

"Oh its nothing," Troy smiled back.

"No you really are an awesome friend Troy," Lucas beamed.

Troy snapped back from his memory when his phone started ringing. It was probably his mother again. He hadn't been returning her calls. He was hoping it would be easier on her this way. The phone stopped ringing with no answering machine, he had unplugged it a few days ago. He wondered for a second where Lucas had gone but then threw the thought to the side. It didn't matter, Lucas didn't care what he was doing. Maybe if he knew he might but at this moment he was fleeing to some unknown location. Troy then sighed at the thought, it made everything that much easier. He could bring disgrace to himself knowing that the one person he wanted the most, but could never have, won't have to know. At least not now.

* * *

Nathan sat in the living room with tears falling slowly down his face. Lucas had gotten a call from the Tree Hill Hospital. They were all to familiar with the place. So many family and friends, gone. He wished they could have had some more warning. Karen didn't smoke, she always made sure to wear sunscreen, and she didn't go to tanning beds. How does cancer find such a wonderfully kind woman?

Then he heard the bang. It echoed from somewhere outside. He looked out the window and listened again. He couldn't hear anything, no screams; no talking. Nathan jumped from the couch and ran out of the door. It was only when he noticed the shattered window of his next door neighbor that he found he was holding his breath. With a heavy sigh he descended the stairs of and accented the others. He knocked on the door calling Troy's name for a few minutes, until he heard the moans. He tried the door and found it was unlocked. Nathan instantly regretted their past.

There next to the shattered window lay Troy. There was blood pouring from some point on his head. Nathan rushed over and quickly noticed he was still alive. Troy looked directly at him with tears in his eyes.

"What the fuck man?" Nathan looked frantic trying to think of what to do.

"I'm sorry," Troy looked as though he couldn't really see Nathan.

"I'll call an ambulance," Nathan started to stand but Troy's hand grabbed him pulling him back to his spot next to Troy's body.

"Tell Luke," Troy gasped, "I'm sorry he couldn't remember."

And, with that, Troy went limp.

* * *

**A/N3: So I hope this is a good come back rewrite. I have thought it over and the old story just wasn't working. I looked over the story and saw that this was the way I need to go. Hang in there I'm still working out the kinks in my writing.**


	7. Please Don't Leave Me Author's Note

**This is a note to all my fans.**

**Just hang in there with me PLEASE!!!!**

**I hope to get a new chapter up in the next month and hopefully be able to finish this story before the end of the year.**

**I don't know how the big writers do this!**

**Love You All!**

**thanks for sticking by me for this long!!!**

**Please don't give up on me now!!**

**:-D  
**


End file.
